


One drink and they will be ours

by Famsinn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Magic drink, Sex, sex pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants kurt Sebastian wants Blaine so they team to use a magic drink to make them there sex slaves forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Both dave and Sebastian were down in the dumps drink there sadness away wanting the man they want to be there they knew they had a lot in common and shared a flat together to pay for rent " I wish I had Kurts ass I mean I did have a piece of Blaine but I all ways want kurt to be mine" said dave "your lucky you had some Blaine action I haven't even got a piece" Sebastian said they he had a idea on how he and dave can get the cock of the they want "hey I got a idea there was a potion I found the Internet that can make a man yours forever" Sebastian said and they agreed on a plan to get Kurt and Blaine to come over.  
They got the ingredients they need  
Martinie 5L  
Blended fruits 5L  
Crushed jelly beans 1G  
Piece of the lover hair  
Your cum 

The instructions go mix the fruit the martini and crush jelly beans together add the hair of lover put in the fridge for 2 minit tel it glows blue then mix your cum in and give to your new sex slave 

They decided to invite Blaine and Kurt for drinks and made the potion and getting ready to give it to them dave put a cherry in Kurts drink to tell the differents "ready for this" Sebastian said to dave as they make the choice that will change there lives.  
"Here you are Blaine" Sebastian said when he gave Blaine the drink "thanks" Blaine said "for you Kurt" dave said "thanks" said Kurt


	2. The drink happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drink is all gone

Dave and Sebastian watch as there plan was about to be complete "that was nice thanks dave I like the cherry in it" Kurt said then he felt a strange felling in him "Kurt honey you ok"said Blaine then he felt the strange thing in him both of them got knocked for 30minits "what happend dave" ask mutt rubbing his head "nothing my love" said dave kurt ten felt a sudden urge to make with dave. Blaine then shaped out "what was in that drink Sebastian" asked Blaine " nothing for you to know " said Sebastian then made with Blaine both Blaine and Kurt were able to obey there new love dave and Sebastian had one thing on their mind getting blow jobs right now"oh Blaine Kurtz we like you to give us a blow job now" they both said right now and unzipped there pants down along with there boxers and let kurt suck dave and Blaine suck Sebastian both dave and Sebastian high 5 each other knowing what they thought off next.   
"The bed room now boy" both of them said at the same time then got Blaine and Kurt on all tots with a dog leash on them.   
TO BE CONTINUDE


	3. Dave and Kurt sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dave takes Kurt to the bedroom

As kurt was on his 4s with a leash like David walks him to his like a dog with his bottom 1/2 of as they got in the room dave demanded kurt to strip naked as kurt had to do what he was told to do then dave took his top half off.  
"Kurt on my lap now so I can spank you" David said then spank kurts bare naked ass " yeah that's what you get you bad bad boy your my property now my little slut bag" David said while Kurts ass started to turn red then dave spat in kurts ass fingering him enjoying the sound of kurts moans "you like that don't you my little slut now get sucking my cock" said dave and kurt sucked daves cock with David enjoying it.   
Then dave demanded kurts asshole and penetrated with his big cock while fucking him and grabbing Kurts cock shaking it up and down   
"Oh I gonna cum I gonna cum" yelled David and he did  
Next Sebastian and Blaine


	4. Sebastian sex adventure with blaine

Sebastian had wild ideas to do with Blaine he got to get on the bed with his ass sticking up "you want me to spank this ass" said Sebastian even though Blaine had no choice Sebastian spank his over and over untill there was a red hand mark on Blaine ass he then turn Blaine to suck his cock for 5 minutes.   
Sebastian turned Blaine ass to him and gave him a rim job a enjoyed the sound of Blaines moaning then put his huge cock in Blaine ass and pounded him like hell " Blaine you like my cock up your ass don't you you want me to cum don't you" said Sebastian "yes master oh cum in me please" moaned Blaine the Sebastian did cum a load in Blaine ass "your mine for now on" Sebastian whispered in his ear.


End file.
